Nem um dia
by Contadora
Summary: O que acontece quando Soi tem um segredo? Yorusoi - Se não gosta do Shipper, não entre. Não sou boa em sumários. M
1. Prólogo

**Data da publicação: **15 de Maio de 2010

**Título da história: **Nem um dia

**Autora: **Contadora Nati-chan

**Disclamer: **Não possuo Bleach. Quem o faz é Tite Kubo.

**Agradecimentos:** A todos os membros da Team Yoruichi que conversam comigo no Chat e que me encorajaram a escrever essa história. Espero que gostem.

**Letras: **_Itálico_ - pensamentos.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO

* * *

**

**INÍCIO DO PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

_"Um dia frio_  
_ Um bom lugar prá ler um livro_  
_ E o pensamento lá em você_  
_ Eu sem você não vivo"_

O sol gentilmente pinta Sereitei num tom alaranjado com vermelho. No horizonte um fina listra roxa evidencia que a noite se aproxima na Soul Society. As primeiras estrelas piscam timidamente na abóbada celeste. Na parte já esmaecida pela escuridão estão as terras do segundo esquadrão de defesa do Gotei 13. De lá, Soifon observa atentamente o pisca-pisca das estrelas. Ela está no seu escritório. Oomaeda está a poucos metros em sua mesa comendo alguns biscoito enquanto rabisca nuns Papeis.

Soi está com a cabeça virada pra trás vendo as estrelas. Seus olhos estão fixos nesses astros. Contudo, seus olhos recaem instantes depois ao seu redor, na sala. Ela vê o chão aquecido de sua divisão, as paredes beges, alguns armários com os antigos registros, o contraste luz-sombra que os últimos raios de sol proporcionam e a pessoa que ainda está com ela no escritório: Oomaeda. E ao observá-lo coberto de migalhas, uma expressão séria surge na sua face.

-Crack...Crack... – e mais um biscoito vai para a boca do Tenente. – Crack...Crack... Taichou... – nisso Soifon treme de raiva.

-O que foi Oomaeda?

O homem continua a comer. A sobrancelha da capitã treme em desconforto .

-Crack... Taichou acabei com a minha papelada.

Os olhos cinzentos da chinesa olham para os referidos objetos e constatam uma imensa quantidade de migalhas e manchas nos relatórios. Suas pálpebras se fecham por uns instantes enquanto ela conta mentalmente até cinco.

"um,...dois,...três,...quatro,....", pensa mentalmente tentando se acalmar.

-Crack... – mais um biscoito quebrado.

Uma veia sobressai da testa da capitã.

-Oo-ma-e-daaa!

- Sim, Taichou! – fala com a boca cheia.

Soifon olha ferozmente para o homem. Um gota de suor se desprende da testa do mesmo. Seus olhos olham atônicos para a sua mesa cheia de migalhas.

-Ih, acabou o meu expediente... – nisso Oomaeda levanta da cadeira. Organiza os papeis num só monte e vai na direção da porta do escritório. Ao abri-la, dá um olhada para trás e vê que sua capitã está observando geladamente as suas ações. Um frio corre na espinha do shinigami.

-Ih! – e sai dali correndo.

Soifon que estava observando as ações de seu subordinado dá um suspiro de cansaço.

-Aff... quando é que ele vai aprender... - e sussurra, antes de voltar suas atenções para o restante da sua papelada na sua mesa. Ela observa os objetos nela postos: uma caixa com folhas em branco, bloco de anotações, um pota-caneta, e dois montes de papel, um para cada extremidade da mesa: um para os que já foram feitos e outro para os que ainda precisavam ser. Calmamente, Soifon ergue sua mão e alcança o monte 'ainda para se faze' e lê o papel. Segundos são gastos na leitura e sua íris vagueia pelas linhas do textos.

-Hum... certo então. – diz para si mesma. Então ela pega a sua caneta e rabisca sua assinatura no papel rapidamente. – Menos um.

Outro relatório é puxado do segundo monte. Seus olhos se estreitam com o que lê.

-Outro mandado de assassinato...

Sua mente vagueia pelo problema apresentado, formulando uma estratégia para a realização. Soi vai até a caixa com folhas novas e dali puxa uma e escreve nela suas considerações. No final, sua assinatura legitima a nova missão. _Essa daqui vai para a Onmitsukidou...._

Ela dobra o papel no formato de carta formal e levanta. Vai até o armário dos registros. Ele tem oito gavetas dispostas em duas fileiras verticais. Nele, ela puxa um delas e coloca o pedido dentro da mesma.

Soi suspira. _A sala está silenciosa novamente..._, pensa a mulher ao perceber que o tictac do relógio e a sua própria respiração são os únicos sons do recinto. Os olhos cinzentos se levantam e focam no produtor do tictac o qual está na parede oposta. _Seis e quarenta da noite. Hum... se eu for rápida posso ainda fazer a minha formação noturna e quem sabe..._

_-_Quem sabe.._. – _dizem voz alta a chinesa ao voltar para a sua mesa. O som do arrastar da cadeira ecoa.

Em seguida sua atenção foca-se no seu trabalho. O rabiscar e o tictac voltam a fazer companhia para a mulher. Mais um papel é posto no monte dos 'feitos' e outro é retirados dos 'ainda por fazer'. O tempo passa até que o último papel dos 'ainda para se fazer' é posto no ' feitos'. Uma expressão de cansaço e satisfação por ter terminado domina a feição da Fong. Ela olha para o relógio.

_Oito e meia da noite_.

A chinesa ajeita o maço dos papeis em sua mesa. Levanta e vai até o seu armário de registros. Abre um outra gaveta e põe as suas folhas dentro. Ao terminar ela leva a sua mão até a testa, numa ação de cansaço. Soi vira seu tronco e fica defronte a janela que, anteriormente, estava observando as estrelas e nota que as mesma já estão piscando fortemente no céu negro da noite.

- Será que ainda dá tempo? – pergunta para si mesma quando se dirige para a porta do escritório. Seus passos fazem um som duro com a madeira polida e aquecida e seu corpo projeta uma longa e fina sombra por causa da iluminação do recinto.

A porta é aberta e num pisca de olhos, Soi fecha-a e desaparece do escritório.

Em seguida, pousa na mesa da capitã uma pata preta. É um gato e seus olhos amarelos observam a porta por onde Soi saiu.

-Abelhinha... – diz num tom masculino. O gato também desaparece num piscar de olhos.

* * *

**NOTAS:** _Nem um dia_ é um música compota por Djavan, um música da MPB. Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Data da publicação: **16 de Maio de 2010

**Título da história: **Nem um dia

**Autora: **Contadora

**Disclamer: **Não possuo Bleach. Quem o faz é Tite Kubo.

**Agradecimentos:** A todos os membros da Team Yoruichi que conversam comigo no Chat e que me encorajaram a escrever essa história. Espero que gostem.

**Letras: **_Itálico_ - pensamentos.

Capítulo 1

_Não te esquecerei um dia  
Nem um dia  
Espero com a força do pensamento  
Recriar a luz que me trará você_

Em poucos instantes os pés de Soi a levam para uma longa varanda cheia de portas da Segunda Divisão. Com mais um _shunpo_, a chinesa vai até uma das portas e a abre, deixando à mostra seus aposentos: uma mesa de escritório na parede oposta, um _futton_ enrolado num canto, uma cozinha está mais a frente, ao lado deste, um banheiro com a porta entreaberta, uma mesa de chá no meio, um sofá azul escuro na parede da porta e um armário de roupas ao lado do _futton_. Uma janela em cima do sofá ilumina o recinto com o luar.

-Pelo visto não vai dar tempo de treinar... – diz para si.

Soi entra no recinto fechando a porta em seguida. Vai até a janela e abre um pouco. Ao terminar, vai até a cozinha e bebe um pouco de água. Quando coloca o copo na pia, seus olhos ficam pensativos.

-Será que é uma boa ideia? – sussurra.

-Hum... Depende se você quer mesmo fazer isso. – fala uma voz masculina.

Os sentidos de Soi ficam aguçados. Ela olha em volta e percebe um gato preto sentado na porta de entrada da cozinha. Seu rabo está balançando e seus olhos amarelos olham diretamente para os de Soi.

-Yo-Yoruichi-sama! – guincha antes de sua face ficar colorida de vermelho.

-Já te disse sobre o que eu acho sobre esse 'sama'.

A chinesa abaixa a cabeça.

-B-bem eu não p-

-Claro que pode. – responde Yoruichi indo na direção da mulher.

Seus olhos amarelos se focam na sua ex-pupila. Com um shunpou, a gata fica em cima da bancada e a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Soi. Esta por sua vez simplesmente fica quieta enquanto permanece com a cabeça abaixada.

_Hum..._, pensa a ex-capitã com uma risada interna, _Ela ainda fica envergonhada._

Soi lentamente levanta o olhar do chão, mas os olhos de Yoruichi ainda a observa. Novamente a chinesa produz um rubor na face.

-Kah! – solta um risada a gata ao notar o rubor mesmo só com o luar.

-O que devo a honra da visita Yoruichi-sama? – repete a pergunta envergonhada.

-Aff... Não muda mesmo. – diz se ajeitando na bancada. – Por onde começo...

Nisso Soi fica mais corajosa e levanta o olhar.

-Kisuke...

A capitã treme de desgosto ao ouvir o nome do homem.

-... Está muito ocupado com uns inventos novos e Tessai está arrumando a loja. Pensei em visitar a minha abelhinha no Soul Society. – pausa. – Daí eu vi sua janela aberta e entrei.

Soi está muda, absorvendo as informações.

'_Quer dizer que ela só veio me visitar porque aquele homem esta ocupado_... ', pensa Soifon.

Yoruichi percebe uma ponta de tristeza nos olhos de Soi e tenta mudar de assunto.

-Bom Soi, você deve investir em iluminação. Essa casa está muito escura. – diz o felino preto ao observar mais atentamente os aposentos de Soi. Esta por sua vez segue os movimentos da mulher mais velha.

-Eu estou aqui só de passagem.

-Ah... Vai onde? – pergunta a gata mantendo o seu caminho para a sala.

Soi fica pensativa.

-Vou visitar os meus pais Yoruichi-sama.

A gata pula no sofá de Soi e de lá olha para a chinesa.

-Então não há porque que eu fique aqui. – diz ficando sentada.

Soi vai até a sala. Seus passos fazem sons ocos pelo piso de madeira, indo até o sofá. Ao ficar perto deste, para de andar.

Claro que há! – fala rapidamente.

Yoruichi levanta uma sobrancelha. A mulher de tranças percebe o que fez e fica novamente envergonhada. Uma risada sai da boca do felino.

- Soi se você está de saída não tem porque eu ficar aqui. – diz categoricamente.

Soi reflete por um momento enquanto ela mexe com os dedos das mãos.

-Eu não demorar Yoruichi-sama. – fala timidamente. – Além disso, eu ainda tenho alguns minutos.

A gata olha para a chinesa e sorri.

-Certo. – diz ajeitando seu corpo no sofá. - Então, como vai?

-Vou bem...

-Soi.

-Ãh?

-Você pode iluminar a sala?

Soi olha sem entender.

-Como?

-Você não vai sair agora. Então, por favor acenda a luz.

Soi então levanta e vai até um canto da sala e acende as luzes. Quando ela vira, uma muito nua Yoruichi surge.

-Y-Y-YORUICHI! – grita assustada enquanto um pouco de sangue sai de seu nariz. Ela leva uma mão para tentar estancar o mesmo. Um tom de vermelho toma conta do rosto da chinesa.

-HÁ! – ri Yoruichi. – Agora ISSO sim é engraçado. – e dá um sorriso brincalhão.

Soi lança um olhar de poucos amigos para ela e depois ela se vira de costas.

-Ora, Soi. Não vai me dizer que a sua reação não foi engraçado. – cruza os braços.

-Vista uma roupa! – exaspera quando suas tentativas de estancar o sangue se transformam em ações vãs.

-Ai, como você é chata.

-Vista suas roupas. Elas estão no meu armário. – e aponta para o objeto.

Por causa do aumento das visitas de Yoruichi, Soifon acostumou-se a guardar no seu armário uma muda extra de roupas da mulher.

Feito o movimento de Soi, Yoruichi segue com passos curtos até o armário e de lá começa a se vestir.

-Só você mesmo. – e coloca a sua blusa laranja.

Soi continua imóvel e virada de costas para a mulher mais velha.

-Tsc tsc... Perdeu sua chance de me ver nua... – brinca.

A mente de Soi imagina a cena dita por Yoruichi e fica ainda mais corada. Outra rodada de sangue sai do seu nariz.

-Acabou? – pergunta a chinesa.

-Espera. Quase. – pausa. – Mas me diz, por que você vai visitar seus pais?

-Saudades.

-Mas você sempre me disse que seus pais não eram muito amigáveis com você. – diz.

-Isso foi há muito tempo.

-Agora você está certa. Muito tempo... – pausa.

Soi fica pensativa. '_Faz muito tempo mesmo Yoruichi-sama.', _pensa.

-Pronto. Pode virar.

Ao ouvir isso, a mulher de tranças de vira e vê a outra sentada no seu sofá vestindo suas roupas típicas e com os cabelos soltos. Os olhos dourados da segunda olham para o cinzento da primeira.

-Vai ficar parada ai quieta? – brinca.

Soi fica desconcertada.

-N-não! Bom... – pausa. – Como vai você Yoruichi-sama?

-Vou bem obrigada. – e mexe nobremente seus cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo-de-cavalo. – Falando em coisa boa, você tem um belo sofá aqui, hein Abelha. – e aperta a espuma do objeto.

-...

-Vai fazer o quê depois que for visitar seus pais?

Soi chega mais próximo do sofá e senta.

-Bom... – pausa. – Depois eu pretendo voltar pra cá e descansar.

-Ah sim. Pois então é isso que você estava pensando se seria uma boa idéia? Visitá-los? – indaga.

-Sim, claro!

Nisso Soi olha para o relógio que está em cima da mesa.

-Já são Nove horas! – espantada.

Yoruichi olha para o relógio também.

-É o que parece abelhinha.

-Yoruichi-sama, agora tenho que ir. – e se levanta.

-Claro. – e se levanta pronta para ir embora também.

-A senhora pode esperar aqui mesmo Yoruichi-sama. – e faz uma reverência. - Continuaremos a nossa conversa depois que eu voltar.

-Vou esperar você voltar Soi. Mas vê se para com essa formalidade. Isso me dá nos nervos.

-Certo, Yoruichi-sama. – faz uma pequena reverência e vai até a porta, abrindo-a. Com um _shunpou_ desaparece dali.

- Tsc tsc... Nunca aprende... – e vai até a porta aberta pela Comandante. Seus olhos se fixam no breu da noite, na direção tomada por Soi. Ela percebe que o caminho tomado foi o oposto da casa dos Fon.

-Essa não é a direção... – diz intrigada. Yoruichi se vira para a casa da Soi.

-Sigo ou não sigo? – indaga-se. – Hum.... – Cruza os braços.

Ela olha para a porta aberta, vai até a maçaneta e empurra a porta para si, fechando. Depois olha por onde Soi foi e fecha os olhos, sentindo a Reiatsu da mesma.

-Sigo. – e some pela escuridão da noite, seguindo Soi com um _Shunpou_. – Por que mentes?


	3. Chapter 2

**Data da publicação: **22 de Maio de 2010

**Título da história: **Nem um dia

**Autora: **Contadora

**Disclamer: **Não possuo Bleach. Quem o faz é Tite Kubo.

**Agradecimentos:** A todos os membros da Team Yoruichi que conversam comigo no Chat e que me encorajaram a escrever essa história. Espero que gostem.

**Letras: **_Itálico_ - pensamentos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**

* * *

**

**INÍCIO DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

* * *

**

_Longe da felicidade e todas as suas luzes  
Te desejo como ao ar  
Mais que tudo  
És manhã na natureza das flores_

Um homem idoso está sentado na varanda de sua casa. Ele tem uma manta azul escuro sobre o seu quimono. Os olhos do homem observam ora o céu escuro da noite ora as árvores do bosque que delimita a sua propriedade. A varanda tem piso e parapeito de madeira. Três janelas estão na parede. Duas do lado esquerdo da porta e uma do outro. Apenas uma, a do lado da porta está aberta. Algumas plantas-luz então iluminando juntamente com a luz das estrelas o recinto. Do lado do senhor de idade, há uma cadeira e entre a dele e esta, uma mesa com um bule de chá e dois copos.

De repente um leve vento passa por ali. Um som de tilintar de metal retira o olhar do homem do bosque para a mulher que agora está na varanda. É Soifon. E ela está preocupada.

-Boa Noite. – diz Soi numa pequena reverência.

-Você é da família. Não precisa disso. – diz o homem fazendo um sinal para que a chinesa se sentasse ao seu lado. – Venha minha filha. Sente-se.

Soifon anda até a cadeira e senta. O homem pega o bule.

-Quer?

-Sim.

-Essa noites estão cada vez mais frias, não é mesmo?

Nisso Soi pega o copo e o levanta para que o homem possa verter o chá de dentro do bule. Uma pequena fumaça sai quando o chá alcança o copo.

-Obrigada. – e assopra o seu conteúdo. - -Nada como um bom chá.

-Acho melhor esperar minha filha, acabei de fazê-lo.

Soi assente e deixa-o na mesa.

-Chequei a tempo? – fala preocupada.

O homem a olha com um leve sorriso.

-Não. _Ela_ ainda está acordada.

Os olhos de Soi brilham.

-Posso vê-la?

-Mas é claro! Venha.

E levanta da cadeira. Soi faz o mesmo e ambos de dirigem para a porta. Quando o homem a abre, Soi está logo atrás. Os olhos cinzentos da chinesa brilham de alegria quando percebe quem está do lado de dentro.

xxXXxx

O primeiro pensamento que Yoruichi teve quando começou a perseguir Soifon é de anular a sua pressão espiritual pois se a sua amiga não disse o motivo pelo qual teria que mentir, era porque devia ser alguma missão do _Onmitsukidou_. E missões são sigilosas. Por isso resolveu, além de perseguir a mulher com pressão nula, fez _shunpou_ em diversas direções, para despistar. Porém o segundo pensamento não foi nada bom. Por que Soi mentiria? E mais do que isso, por que para ela? Durante todo o tempo que estavam juntas depois da traição de Aizen e mesmo no período em que eram simples capitão-subordinado, a mentira seria a última coisa que Yoruichi esperaria de Soifon. Primeiro que Yoruichi sabia que Soi a idolatrava e que sempre faria o que ela quisesse. Ou seja, era um subordinado leal. E segundo, porque Soi desonraria sua família caso faltasse com a verdade para a família que a colocava num lugar de serva.

Por isso a primeira emoção da deusa do _flash_ foi a surpresa. '_Se Soi fala que vai visitar sua família é porque ela vai_. ', pensou Yoruichi durante o _shunpou_. Quando ela sentiu que a sua abelhinha não estava na rota correta para a propriedade Shihoin, onde fica nos arredores a dos Fon, a mulher mais velha ficou surpresa. Contudo, quando ela sentiu que a chinesa parou de se mover e viu que na verdade ela estava numa outra propriedade, Yoruichi pensou porque Soi não disse logo que ia visitar outra pessoa?

'_Será que ela tem alguém para namorar_?', pensa Yoruichi enquanto desvia a sua rota para ir para o local onde Soi está.

O ciúme se apodera da mulher dos cabelos roxos.

Todavia logo em seguida o sentimento de traição surge.

-Uma casa nobre... – fala a mulher quando vê o local. Nisso, transforma-se num gato preto e sebo numa árvore próxima.

'_Preciso saber primeiro a verdade'_, pensa quando seus olhos felinos se focam em Soifon. Ela está sentada conversando com um homem idoso. Sua audição se aguça.

-Chequei a tempo? – fala sua abelhinha.

-Não. – fala o homem idoso. - Ela ainda está acordado.

'_Ela? Ela está __**com**__ uma mulher_?', pensa o gato com ciúme. Suas garras arranham levemente o galho. O felino nota que a sua abelha tem os olhos brilhando. O sentimento que ela vê dali é o amor.

'_Então alguém conseguiu conquistar o coração da abelha..._'

-Posso vê-la? – Soi responde.

-Mas é claro! Venha.

E então ela segue os movimentos de ambos. O felino muda de galho para uma melhor visão. Ela vê o homem abrindo a porta da casa. Logo em seguida Soi entra e fecha a porta, deixando uma Yoruichi muito curiosa.

-Hum...vamos ver como Soi reage se eu... – nisso ela faz um _shunpou_ e pousa na varanda. Ela observa a janela aberta e pula para a mesa de chá e dali para dentro da casa.

-...entrar na casa também? - termina ao reparar que pouso em cima de uma caixa de brinquedos.

'É um quarto de criança...', pensa.

Yoruichi começa a reparar no recinto. Ele está no escuro. Muito mal iluminado pela pouca luz que entra no quarto pela porta entreaberta. Ao lado do gato, um _futton_ está aberto no chão. Em frente, um armário chinês de duas portas. A direita deste, uma escrivaninha com alguns papéis sob o tampo. Há tinteiros, canetas e livros também. Há também uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado do _futton_ com um abajur e um retrato da criança com o homem idoso. O infante que não deve passar de uns cinco anos tem cabelos pretos, olhos de um cinza bem claro, quase branco e uma pele cremosa. O piso do quarto é de madeira e Yoruichi sente que o mesmo é aquecido. Do outro lado do armário, quase em frente a janela, está a porta.

-Ainda bem que não tem ninguém no quarto.

O gato vai até alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo quarto e repara há várias bonecas e pelúcias por ali.

-Ora veja, é uma menina que mora aqui.

Um som ritmado de passos chega aos ouvidos de Yoruichi. A cada instante que passa, fica mais forte.

-Vem alguém.

E num shunpou, se esconde por entre o amontoado de brinquedos, por entre a parede e a porta.

No segundo depois, uma menina entra no quarto.

-Yep! – fala alegremente quando vai até a sua escrivaninha e começa a procurar algo.

Em seguida o senhor de idade entra.

-Li Ming, acenda a luz do seu quarto. – e nisso o quarto fica iluminado. – Vai te ajud-

O homem vê o gato. A menina ainda está mexendo na escrivaninha.

-Como esse anima veio parar aqui? – e vai em direção ao gato.

Yoruichi olha para ele e foge para em cima do armário.

'Fui descoberta!'

-Miau.

A menina pára de mexer e olha para o avô. Depois muda o olhar para onde ele estava olhando, encima do armário.

-NOSSA! Um gatinho vovô! – fala a criança apontando para o felino em cima do seu armário.

'_E você ainda era comandante do Onmitsukidou... grande piada. Sendo descoberta por um idoso e uma criança..._'

-Miau.

Nisso uma Soifon chega na porta preocupadíssima.

-O que houve Li? – pergunta ao entrar.

-O vovô viu um gato. – diz a menina animada.

-Como?

-Temos um gato encima do armário da Li, Shaolin. – diz o homem apontando para cima.

Soifon segue o olhar e vê um gato muito familiar encima do armário. Ela gela.

-_Yoruichi-sama?_

-Quê? – indaga o senhor.

-Nada.

'_O eu eu faço?... Suzumebachi, o que eu faço_?'

Nisso ela olha para Li e se acalma.

'_Ela é Yoruichi-sama. Vai entender. Mas cedo ou mais tarde ela iria saber...Vou agir naturalmente_.'

-Deixemos ele ai. – e olha para Yoruichi. - Ele vai sair mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Soi sente um pequeno puxão no seu haori. É a menina.

-Podemos ficar com ele?

Soi sorri e faz um carinha na cabeça da criança.

-Hum, acho que não querida.

Nisso ela olha de novo para o gato. Este por sua vez está surpreso em ver a demonstração de carinho de Soi.

-Xao, pode nos deixar sozinha por uns instantes? – pergunta a chinesa ao homem

-Claro, mas e o gato?

Soi balança a cabeça.

-Este gato não é perigoso.

Xao fica intrigado.

-Como você sabe disso Shaolin?

A menina estende os braços para Soi. Esta entende que a menina quer colo. A chinesa olha para a criança.

-Digamos que eu já vi esse gato no Segundo Esquadrão. – e pega no colo a menina.

Yoruichi fica ainda mais perturbada com a ação.

Xao ainda tem uma expressão de confusão, mas mesmo assim, concorda.

-Está certo. – e sai, fechando a porta. – Até amanhã.

-Até amanhã Xao.

Soi então olha para o gato e depois para a menina.

-Podemos ficar?

-Não podemos Li.

-Hum... – e se aninha em Soi.

-Agora falando em 'poder', quando é que o Senhor Gato vai poder descer do armário? – e nisso dá um olhar furtivo para Yoruichi que prontamente desce. Seus olhos amarelos se focam na menina aninhada em Soi.

'Esta aí algo que nunca vi nela...', pensa.

Li vê que o gato desceu e faz um movimento que quer descer. Soi a coloca no chão e se senta ao lado do gato. Yoruichi a lança um olhar de ' salve-me'. Soi entende e fala:

-Brinque outro dia com o gatinho Li. Já está tarde.

-Só um pouquinho... – e nisso faz beicinho.

Soi se segura.

-Não Li. Amanhã você começa seus treinamentos e precisa estar bem disposta para tal.

Li dirige uma mão para a cabeça de Yoruichi e começa a fazer carinho no animal. Yoruichi fecha um olho.

-Miau.

-Outro dia a gente brinca, 'tá neko-chan? – e vai para seu _futton_.

-Miau. – e continua sentado.

A chinesa vai até perto da porta e apaga a luz, deixando o quarto na penumbra. Depois, vai até o armário e de lá saca um lençol. Em seguida abre-o e cobre Li com ele.

A menina sorri. Soi também. A mulher então ajeita a criança no futton.

-Boa noite Li.

-Boa noite.

Soi observa-a dormir.

-Estou aqui até você pegar no sono Li. – e faz um cafuné na menina que logo pega no sono por causa do gesto.

-Durma bem. – sussurra antes de beija a cabeça da menina.

Yoruichi observa tudo.

Depois Shaolin vai até a janela e a fecha e então olha para a deusa do flash.

-Preciso conversar com você Yoruichi-sama. – diz séria.

O felino assente com a cabeça.

-Vamos voltar.

E com shunpou, desaparece dali. O gato olha para a menina dormindo e em seguida imita a abelha e sai da casa.

* * *

**FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

* * *

**

**NOTAS:****NOTAS:** _Nem um dia_ é um música compota por Djavan, um música da MPB.

Um sayonara da Contadora!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Data da publicação: **22 de Maio de 2010

**Título da história: **Nem um dia

**Autora: **Contadora

**Disclamer: **Não possuo Bleach. Quem o faz é Tite Kubo.

**Agradecimentos:** A todos os membros da Team Yoruichi que conversam comigo no Chat e que me encorajaram a escrever essa história. Espero que gostem.

**Letras: **_Itálico_ - pensamentos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**

* * *

**

**INÍCIO DO TERCEIRO CAPITULO **

**

* * *

**

_E tudo nascerá mais belo_  
_ O verde faz do azul com o amarelo_  
_ O elo com todas as cores_  
_ Pra enfeitar amores gris_

Soifon abre a porta dos seus aposentos com força. Ela começa a andar em círculos pela sala. Yoruichi chega e a observa da soleira da porta.

-Pensei que tinha dito para você que ia visitar minha família. – diz Soi quando ao girar pela milésima vez e vê o gato preto na sua porta.

-E você não foi.

O gato entra na casa e pula para ficar encima do sofá. A chinesa vai até a porta, fecha-a e anda até ficar defronte para o felino. A casa está na penumbra.

-Porque teve que seguir Yoruichi-sama?

-Tive curiosidade.

Soifon fica sem entender.

-Por curiosidade?

O gato balança a cabeça, concordando.

-Sim.

-Porque Yoruichi-sama?

-Porque minha abelhinha disse que ia visitar os pais.

-...

-... coisa que não fez.

-...

-Por que mentiu? - diz Yoruichi ficando séria.

Soifon olha para o chão.

-Soifon por que você mentiu?

A chinesa mexe com os dedos nervosamente.

-Soi? – sem paciência.

-Era preciso Yoruichi-sama.

O gato desce do sofá.

-Então você MENTIU para mim... – diz triste.

Soifon sente seu coração despedaçar.

-Onde você vai Yoruichi-sama? – pergunta a mulher a ver sua deusa se posicionando para ir embora.

-Do que adianta? Eu posso estar mentindo de qualquer forma.

Soi e Yoruichi trocam olhares. A primeira de remorso e a segunda de tristeza.

-Depois a gente se fala. – E anda para a porta. – Se pode abrir a porta pra mim?

-...

-Não acho que você mereça me ver na forma humana.

-ESPERA!

-VOCÊ MENTIU PARA UMA AMIGA! – E nisso, com a sua maior velocidade, pula para cima de Soi que se desequilibra e cai no chão. O gato está com as quatro patas encima de seu tronco e peito. Os olhos cinzentos demonstram surpresa.

-Yoruichi-sama... – sussurra.

-Achei que merecesse sua confiança Soifon. – e chega com a sua cabeça bem perto da de Soifon. Os olhos estão bem próximos. A chinesa cora ao notar a posição de ambas. – Por quê?

-Eu precisava Yoruichi-sama.

-Soi, acho melhor você começar a falar.

-...

-Isso não ajuda.

Soi abre os braços e os deixa estendidos no chão e vira a cabeça para um dos lados. Seus olhos saem do gato para olhar para um ponto imaginário fixo na parede.

-Se eu te contar, promete que isso será um segredo?

Yoruichi fica imóvel.

-Sim.

Nisso Soi move a cabeça e olha nos olhos amarelos de sua deusa. Ela analisa bem a expressão da mulher mais velha e encontra neles confiança.

-Espero que você perdoa-me pela minha mentira Yoruichi-sama, mas..

-Soi eu vou ser bem clara. Eu estou muito irritada com você por causa disso.

-Eu sei.

-Porque eu não espervaa isso vindo de você

-...

-Então eu te digo ao menos que você me diga o motivo, eu não posso pensar nisso.

-...

-Soi? DÁ PRA DIZER? – irritada, começando arranhar um pouco os ombros da capitã por debaixo das camadas de roupa da mesma. Soi nota que não vai ter como adiar a revelação e suspira, apesar da leve dor que a deusa do flash está lhe causando.

-É muito delicado Yoruichi-sama. Eu precisava proteger o paradeiro de uma pessoa...

-Quem?

-Li Ming.

-Aquela menina?

-Sim.

-Por que?

-Ela é da minha família.

-Sobrinha?

-Todos os meus irmãos estão mortos Yoruichi-sama.

-Irmãs?

-Nunca tive uma.

-Ok. Prima?

-Não. Só tenho primos.

Yoruichi começa a se irritar.

-Então que diacho é ela Soifon?

Nisso Soi e Yoruichi trocam outros olhares significativos. Yoruichi vê nos olhos a sua frente um misto de temor e angústia. A resposta que o gato recebe é cheia de arranhada e vem num sussurro.

-Minha filha.

Os olhos de Yoruichi se alargam.

-Que? – num guincho e olhando para o nada como se tivesse absorvendo a informação. Lentamente, ela se retira de cima de Soifon.

-Li Ming é minha filha Yoruichi-sama. – repete Soifon com mais coragem.

Em seguida, Yoruichi se transforma em humano novamente. Soifon só vê as costas nuas da deusa e a sua mão indo parar no cabelo, como se não acreditasse no que escutara. Se fosse qualquer outro momento, Yoruichi já estaria arreliando com Soi. E esta, gritando para que a outra vestisse suas roupas. Mas, era um assunto sério. Brincadeiras não encontram espaço na atmosfera densa que se estala agora.

'Soi tem uma filha?', pensa Yoruichi quando está de costas para a chinesa.

A mulher negra está olhando para a parede a sua frente. Seus olhos percorrem tudo, mas não analisam nada. Está absorta nos seus pensamentos.

Vendo que Yoruichi não fala nada, a chinesa vai até o armário e de lá retira outra muda de roupa da Shinhoin. Anda até a outra mulher e lhe empurra a muda nas suas costas.

-Vista-se Yoruichi-sama.

-Hã?

-Suas roupas. Está frio. – responde ao mesmo tempo em que cora levemente porque o gato deixa a mostra uma parte do seu corpo nu quando pega as roupas da sua mão.

-Certo. – e começa a se vestir. Automaticamente Soi vira de costas esperando que Yoruichi termine de se vestir.

Ninguém fala. Só o som da mulher se cabelos roxos colocando as roupas chega aos ouvidos da chinesa.

-Já terminei Soi. Pode virar.

Shaolin vira para encontrar Yoruichi olhando-a pensativa.

-O que foi Yoruichi-sama?

-Nada Soi....É que... – nisso senta no sofá.

-Yoruichi-sama perdoe-me por ter mentindo para você, mas preciso proteger a vida dela dos meus inimigos. – diz Soi sentando ao seu lado.

Yoruichi a olha.

-Mas é claro que eu te perdôo Soi. Eu entendo a sua posição. Como comandante do Onmitsukidou, você tem inimigos e eles vão querer te atingir usando qualquer meio. Até mesmo uma criança. Ainda mais esta sendo sua filha.

Soi fica emocionada.

-Obrigada Yoruichi-sama.

-Soi. Eu já te disse sobre o uso do 'sama'. – arrelia com um leve sorriso na face. – Eu só não sei se vou me acostumar com a idéia de que você tem uma filha...

-... – sorri.

Yoruichi lança um olhar divertido.

-Ai, ai.... minha abelhinha...

-Sim, Yoruichi-sama? – indaga

-Ela sabe que você é mãe dela?

-Sim, sabe.

-E como ela não disse uma vez, 'mãe'? – pergunta cruzando as pernas e soltando o cabelo.

-Foi instruída a não falar com pessoas ou 'animais' desconhecidos isso. – cora.

'E ela ainda cora na minha frente...'

-Mas ela tem cinco anos humanos!

-Na realidade ela tem quatro e meio. – Yoruichi a lança um olhar de repreensão.

-Soi...

-Eu comecei a treinar por essa idade Yoruichi-sama. – nisso Soi olha para a mulher na sua frente e vê que a mesma está fitando-a.- O que foi Yoruichi-sama?

-N-nada. Só me acostumando com a idéia.

-Sobre?

-Você já sabe. – suspira e apóia sua cabeça nas mãos.

Um pouco do luar entra por entre as a pequena janela lá em cima. A mulher de cabelos roxos analisa o rosto da sua ex-subordinada e vê um pouco do luar na face dela.

'Ora, ora... o tempo passa Yoruichi...'

-Você ainda vai querer dormir por aqui? – esperançosa e olhando demasiadamente para as suas mãos no seu colo.

-Hã? – retirada de seu devaneio. – Mas é claro!

Soifon assente e se levanta.

-Pois então deixe-me preparar o seu local para dormir.

Quando Soi está passando na frente da mulher negra, esta a segura pela mão. A chinesa cora rapidamente.

-Duas coisas Soifon. – arreliando. – Eu tomo leite morno pela manhã. E segundo. Eu já tenho meu travesseiro. – sorri.

Soifon milagrosamente passa de rosa para vermelho e ela consegue se manter de pé, apesar de uma imensa vontade de desmaiar.

-S-s-s-s-s-s-im. – e sai em direção a cozinha, agradecendo por estar na penumbra e por não ter desmaiado. Ela vai até a geladeira e de lá pega uma garrafa d'água. Verte o líquido num copo e bebe. Um som oco é produzido quando Soi coloca o copo de volta na pia. Ela põe as mãos nas suas bochechas e com o pouco da umidade da garrafa, molha seu rosto.

-Nossa... que dia.- e sai para a sala.

Yoruichi ainda está na sala, mas dessa vez está procurando alguma coisa dentro do armário Da capitã do segundo esquadrão.

-O que está fazendo nesse escuro todo Yoruichi-sama? – indaga a dona da casa.

A deusa do flash então olha para Soi por entre as portas abertas do móvel.

-Ah Soi, você sabe onde fica a minha roupa de dormir?

Soi fica intrigada.

-Você geralmente não precisa de roupa pra dormir.

Nisso Yoruichi sae de trás da porta, põe uma mão na cintura e aponta.

-Olha só. Quem diria?

-...?

-A abelha sendo-

Soifon percebe o que ela vai dizer.

-Yoruichi-sama!

-Ora. – arreliando com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Eu disse aquilo porque você dorme na foram de gato e por isso não tenho roupa de dormir Yoruichi-sama!

- Foi você a primeira a ser mãe por aqui.

-...! – corando ainda mais.

A Shihoin ri em voz alta da situação.

-HÁ! Abelha, abelha. – nisso fecha o armário. – Se é isso que você quer...

E então uma grande fumaça envolve Yoruichi. Instantes depois ela está na forma de um gato o qual possui um divertido sorriso no rosto e olha para a chinesa fixamente.

-Vamos dormir abelha. – e nisso um grande bocejo invade o felino.

A abelha por sua vez ainda está parada extremamente corada pelos comentários e com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto.

-Abelha!

Nisso Soi deixa uma das mãos cair e vê que Yoruichi está perto do seu futton.

-Vamos abelha põe isso logo no chão e vem deitar. Senão eu não tenho meu travesseiro. – manda.

A chinesa prontamente obedece e vai até o seu futton. Ela o abre num só movimento e noutro, estende-o pelo piso. É um futton médio, branco e extremamente confortével. Depois ela vai de novo até ao armário e pega um lençol. Este é jogado em cima do futton no qual uma Yoruichi já está esparramada.

-Hum... quando é você vem abelha? – ronrona. – Ei! Olha por onde lança esses panos! – diz uma Yoruichi muito enrolada com o lençol recém-jogado encima da sua cabeça.

Soifon sente um arrepio correr pela sua espinha.

-Desculpe-me.

-Hum...vem logo!

'Soi pára com isso. É só dormir com a Yoruich-sama!', pensa quando sente um segundo arrepio.

-Um momento Yoruichi-sama.

A mulher de tranças vai até o banheiro e lá retira suas roupas, os panos das suas tranças, as argolas e veste um roupão de seda para dormir.

Quando ela olha para sua cama, vê que Yoruichi ainda está lá. Ela então ajoelha e se aconchega no pedaço que lhe resta, pois, apesar de estar na forma de gato, Yoruichi está ocupando muito espaço.

-Finalmente chegou meu travesseiro ambulante. – diz Yoruichi quando percebe que Shaolin ficou de costas para o chão. O gato então fica mais próximo da mulher ao seu lado.

-Que longo dia...

-Longo... – quase dormindo – Dorme abelha. Dorme.

A partir daí somente o ressonar de Yoruichi e os pensamentos fizeram companhia para Soi durante as próximas duas horas, antes que a chinesa pudesse finalmente dormir.

* * *

**FIM DO TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO**


End file.
